1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power measuring devices, and in particular, it relates to a arbitrarily installable household power measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the research, development and wide spread use of electrical products, power sources becomes an indispensable resource of modern development and everyday life. Modern people need power supply whenever and wherever they enjoy the convenience of living from the use of electrical products. Also developed as a result is the calculation and measurement of power consumption data, which are used by power suppliers as a pricing basis, or used for monitoring power consumption cared by the consumers, or even used to help energy conservation.
However, although power measuring devices have been long developed, most conventional power measuring devices, whether digital or analogue, with or without online capacity, such as the three-phase meter shown in Taiwan Patent No. TW357268, have one common shortcoming, .i.e., they can only be installed at the line side of a power source, such that it is unavoidable to cut and slice electrical wires when the measuring devices are installed for measuring power source data, which requires installation technicians with related knowledge and ability to perform the installation and construction. Since the installation and use of such power measuring devices are not consumer-friendly, their maintenance is also inconvenient. In addition, the traditional structure of the conventional power measuring devices always combines the current measuring unit and the voltage measuring unit together, which further limits their installation and use.
A household power consumption display device with an extending cord is shown in Taiwan Patent No. 200 702 670, which can be plugged to a household wall outlet or socket so it is easy to install. However, it can only measure the power consumption from that wall outlet, and cannot measure power consumption from other electrical wiring branches upstream to the wall outlet. Therefore, while the extending cord may be relocated to another wall outlet, its application range is still limited.
Therefore, the applicant, after careful testing and research with a spirit of perseverance, has invented a new power measuring device, as to be described below.